See You Again,Appa
by salsaeka
Summary: Ini ceritanya tentang keluarga yang dulunya bahagia terus akhirnya rusak garagara ada pengganggu yang biasanya disebut 'PHO' sama anak jaman sekarang gitu lah ya,terus anaknya jadi benci sama ayahnya,tapi rasa benci nya itu ilang setelah 11 tahun lamanya. Akhirnya anaknya itu jadi kangen sama ayahnya dan... Mau tau? baca terus aja :'v


**See You Again,Appa.**

 **CAST :**

 **CHANYEOL,ZITAO,KRIS,HUNHAN,KAI,BAEKHYUN**

 **RATE : T &M**

 **LET'S READ IT AND ENJOY IT**

Chanyeol,anak seorang pengusaha kaya yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan beberapa tahun lalu yang bernama Kris,dan anak dari seorang wanita yang bernama Zitao.

Sekitar 23 tahun yang lalu,keluarga kecil ini sangat bahagia. Tapi,sejak Chanyeol berumur 12 tahun,hubungan ayah dan ibu Chanyeol retak. Ayah Chanyeol yang menghilang entah kemana,dan ibunya yang sudah sangat membenci Kris karena Kris telah mengkhianati Zitao. Zitao sangat menyayangi Kris,begitu juga dengan Kris. Kris sangat menyayangi Zitao,tapi tidak untuk 11 tahun yang lalu. Kris sekarang menyayangi Kyungsoo,yang akhirnya membuat pernikahan Kris dan Zitao rusak. Kyungsoo adalah sekretaris Kris di kantornya.

Chanyeol sangat membenci ayahnya sejak saat itu. Baginya,ayahnya adalah sesuatu yang membuat berliannya hancur. Meskipun saat itu Chanyeol masih berumur 12 tahun,dia sudah sangat mengerti apa yang namanya 'perceraian'. Chanyeol ikut ibunya saat itu hingga sekarang. Ayahnya pergi entah kemana,dan menurut Chanyeol itu sangat tidak penting untuknya. Bahkan sekarang,saat dia ditanya oleh teman-temannya di kampus dimana ayahnya,dia menjawab 'ayahku sudah meninggal' dengan nada sinis. Chanyeol benar-benar membenci ayahnya.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak biasanya bangun sepagi ini di hari Minggu. Dia bergegas mandi dengan buru-buru,apakah dia akan pergi?

'kau mau kemana,chanyeol?'

'aku ada janji dengan Sehun dan Kai,bu'

'sarapan dulu'

'ah,tidak usah bu,aku sudah ditunggu sekarang ini,aku pergii'

'hati-hati'

Chanyeol naik ke mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat dan hp-nya yang bunyi daritadi tidak dihiraukan olehnya karena itu adalah telepon dari Sehun.

'darimana saja kau! Kita sudah menunggumu disini sejak 1 jam yang lalu!'

'maafkan aku Sehun- _ah_ ,jalan sangat ramai tadi'

'tidak usah bohong,aku tau kau baru saja bangun tidur, iya _kan_?'

' _aniya~_ aku tidak berbohong kali ini,jalanan sangat padat hari ini,Kai- _ya~_ '

'tidak mungkin chanyeol,tadi aku dan kai datang kesini jalanan masih sangat sepi,lagipula ini juga masih jam 8,Chanyeol'

'ah ,iya iya aku baru saja bangun tidur'

'dasar pemalas' kata Sehun sambil menjitak kepala Chanyeol

Kai yang tertawa karena hal itu juga dijitak kepalanya oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol

'apa-apaan kalian ini,sakit tau'

'ayo Sehun- _ah_ kita pergi' kata chanyeol

'ayo,kita tinggalkan saja makhluk hitam ini'

' _aniyaaa~_ apa-apaan kau ini,aku ini tidak hitam'

'lalu,kalau tidak hitam apa namanya?'

'kulitku ini tidak hitam,tapi agak kecoklatan,jerapah.'

'ah sudahlah,ayo kita pergi,kita mau makan dimana? Aku sangat lapar sekarang'

'aku ingin makan bulgogi,Yeol'

'bagaimana kalo ke restoran dekat Namsan tower? Banyak yeoja cantik disana _kekeke~_ '

'dasar mata keranjang' kata chanyeol dan sehun

Mereka pun pergi dengan mobil mereka masing-masing,Chanyeol dengan mobilnya sendiri,Kai dan Sehun menggunakan mobil Kai.

Chanyeol,Sehun dan Kai sudah bersahabat sejak mereka umur 5 tahun,jadi mereka tau semua masalah yang sedang dialami sahabatnya.

Mereka pun sampai di restoran.

'kau mau pesan apa? Kali ini aku yang akan mentraktir kalian.'

' _yeay!_ ' Chanyeol dan sehun berteriak senang karena kali ini Kai yang akan mentraktir mereka.

Makanan yang mereka pesan pun sudah disajikan dan langsung mereka makan dengan rakusnya karena mereka sangat lapar. Setelah selesai makan,tiba-tiba Sehun ertanya sesuatu ke Chanyeol

'Chanyeol- _ah_ ,apa kau tidak merindukan ayahmu? Sudah 11 tahun kau tidak bertemu dengan ayahmu sejak perceraian itu'

'aku tidak tau Sehunnie. Aku rasa aku tidak merindukannya. Dia sudah menyakiti hati ibuku. Dia yang sudah membuat ibuku menangis,aku tidak terima itu'

'tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah ayahmu,Yeol.'

'aku tau Kai- _ya_ ,aku tau bahwa dia ayah kandungku dan tidak seharusnya aku membencinya,tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah membencinya.'

'apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana masa kecilmu? Dia menimang mu,dia sangat menyayangimu,aku juga yakin pasti sekarang ini dia sedang mencarimu dan merindukanmu.' Kata Kai

'Tidak mungkin dia mencariku,jika dia mencariku,seharusnya dia datang ke rumahku dan dia juga tau dimana aku dan ibuku tinggal. Aku sangat kecewa dengannya.'

'ayolah _yeollie~_ sadarlah,bagaimana bisa perasaan seorang anak tidak merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh ayahnya? Jangan sampai kau menyesal sepertiku. Dulu ketika aku remaja aku sangat tidak menyukai ayahku sendiri hingga akhirnya ayahku meninggal dan aku belum sempat meminta maaf padanya karena aku telah menyakiti hatinya dan aku sangat menyesali itu.'

'aku tau _sehunnie,_ aku tau itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah sangat membencinya. Dan kalau saja aku merindukannya itu juga percuma,aku tidak bisa menghubunginya,bahkan aku tidak tau dia sekarang dimana'

'ayahmu kan seorang pengusaha terkenal,kau bisa saja bertanya kepada orang-orang atau datang ke kantornya dimana dia bekerja dulu'

Chanyeol merenungkan perkataan kedua sahabatnya tadi. Dia juga merasakan bahwa dia juga merindukan ayahnya,tapi dia ingin menghilangkan rasa rindu itu.

* * *

Chanyeol masuk kamarnya dan dia masih memikirkan perkataan kedua sahabatnya tadi. Hatinya berubah. Dia menjadi merindukan ayahnya. Dia merindukan sosok ayah yang dulu selalu bermain dengannya,menyayangi nya dengan tulus,membuatnya tertawa bahagia. Dia ingin sosok ayah itu kembali ke kehidupannya. Kali ini dia menangis untuk ayahnya. Dia benar-benar merindukan ayahnya. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya. Dia ingin memeluk ayahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar ibunya. Dia mengetuk pintunya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya.

' _eomma'_

' _ne?'_

' _eomma_ ,bolehkah aku masuk?'

'masuklah,ada apa?'

'aku ingin cerita,bu'

'ceritalah,yeol'

'akhir-akhir ini aku merindukan ayah. Aku tidak tau mengapa. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya'

Zitao hanya terduduk dan diam. Dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa kepada anaknya

' _eomma?_ Apakah kau marah?'

' _ani~_ aku tidak mungkin marah padamu,yeol. Seorang anak yang merindukan ayahnya adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Bahkan _eomma_ juga ingin mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari mulutmu. _Eomma_ juga yakin _appa_ mu juga merindukanmu,yeol'

 _ **tbc...**_

* * *

apa ini/? gatau deh kenapa bisa ngepost ff absurd begini ke sini:'3 awalnya cuma coba-coba bikin ff aja eh gataunya jadi juga ff nya:'v ya meskipun belum completed sih.

jangan lupa abis baca langsung follow/fav biar ngga ketinggalan ceritanya kekeke~


End file.
